Knight's Realm
by Mina Keychain
Summary: After fighting Malificent, Sora is visiting other worlds when the Highwind gets captured on a new world.


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction in years and I'm not too confident in my abilities yet. So let me know how this one turns out. 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by what was Squaresoft and is now Square Enix AND Disney. These characters are not might and the original characters are used from Chris Edmond with permission. Any similarities between the original characters and any person, living or dead, is purely coincidential and interesting to me.  
(Now on with it!)

Prologue

The outer space scenic view took anyone back when seeing it for the first time. However, the crew of this ship had seen it many times before and it didn't have quite the same effect as it would days ago. A curious thing, the ship was. It was made of a durable, but strong material that stuck to another piece, but was soft and spongey to the touch. Blocks of these things were called "Gummis" and were able to harness the power for intergalactic travel.  
Through the ship, there was a faint sound of music. It was as if a violinist was far off in the distance of space, playing to be discovered by life floating about. In reality, there would be no sound traveling in space. This was mad blindingly appearant by something to be said about screaming in space and no one hearing it. If one looked closer to the floor, the image of a tiny cricket came to view. It was playing what seemed to be literally seemed to be the world's smallest violin.  
"Jiminy." came a quack.  
"Yes, Donald?" a light-hearted voice replied.  
"That so is too sad." another quack stated.  
"Yeah," came an exuberant and cracking voice. "Don't you know another song? Something more... upbeat"  
"Well," the cricket began. "I do know this one tune"  
"Let's hear it." The voice came from the mouth of a dog. His goggles on his cap and his green sweater with rolled up long sleeves and vest on it. He seemed to had a permanent smile on his face and his eyes looked at the cricket with silent encouragement.  
"Yeah." The agreeing quack spoke from the bill of a white duck. His blue suit was a bit worn, his hat laid on his stomach while he rested on his back.  
The cricket Jiminy then picked up his bow and began to pick at his violin. A light and happy tune came from it. It sounded classical to the ear, but it had a rhythem was something no composer could place on a single instrument. The song was about to pick up in speed as it almost climbed in rising action when suddenly the ship rocked.  
"What!" blurted a quack.  
"It's the Heartless ships! They're attacking!" announced the dog.  
The ship rocked again. A young boy was shaken from his sleep and quickly brought in to a sitting up position. His dream interrupted of his days back on the island ruled by kids.  
"Hold on!" the dog shouted.  
The ship began to manuever across the space, dodging missiles and returning fire. More ships had come to replace those that were taken out. Through the confusion of fire and new ships, the ships began to part to sides.  
"Is that an airship?" an astonished quack came.  
"Yeah! What's it doin' here in space?" came back the worried dog's voice.  
The boy could only hold tightly to the side of the ship as another violent vibration came.  
"We've been harpooned"  
"What"  
"Something's pulling us is"  
"We're being dragged"  
"Look out! We're going to crash"  
After that, everything blacked out from the boy's memory. He shook his head, noticing the dirt fall in large clumps with dead stems thrown askew under and on him. After looking from the ground, he could tell he was in the courtyard of a castle. The dead vegetation was what cushioned his fall, but judging by the pain in his head, it wasn't full-proof.  
The damage was minimal to his body. Only a scrape and a bruise unseen beneath his hair. After pushing himself from the ground, he looked about. The gummi ship was nowhere to be found. Neither were his friends. Come to think of it, he couldn't think of anything that looked familiar.  
Sora finally spoke. "Where am I?"

The Knight's Realm


End file.
